1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for amusement, and more particularly to an apparatus and a method for interacting amusement.
2. Related Art
After the infant child is born to contact the external world, the child is grown around games in the daily life and explores the unknown things by playing toys in the games to further know the external world and satisfy his/her own curiosity. During the growing process of the child, the toy is an indispensable medium in the games.
With the progress of the technology, the toys have been developed from the simple dolls and building blocks to the currently popular intelligent (wise) toy. Recently, nothing is better than the apparatus for interacting amusement in the popular electronic audio-visual game consoles. The so-called apparatus for interacting amusement outputs active behaviors from the apparatus. For example, the apparatus for interacting amusement may be an “electronic pet”, such as the well known eChicken, Furby, iDog and the like, early sold in the market. The “electronic pet” is a game console which actively operates in response to a user's command. In addition, the most popular apparatus for interacting amusement is the Wii game console available from Nintendo Company so that the player can interact with the image on the display through the real striking and waving and more fun of game may be obtained.
However, all the apparatuses for interacting amusement only can respond to the user's command under the limitations of their designs. So, these toys are limited to the interactions between the human and the machine.